


Working Out

by jealoussam (swsquadleadr327)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsquadleadr327/pseuds/jealoussam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets sick of watching Sam's work out routine and decides to give him a new kind of workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out

Dean being forced to watch Sam’s morning workout routine was nothing new. He was used to the way Sam would come in from his run, completely ignore Dean and starting doing his situps and pushups and whatever the hell else he did using whatever pieces of motel room furniture he could use. 

This morning was no different, and Dean looked up from the laptop in time to see Sam shed his jacket and then his shirt. Dean decided he couldn’t be blamed for the fact that his gaze lingered a little longer on his brother, eyeing his exposed stomach, chest and of course the tattoo. Absently Dean scratched at his chest through his shirt- right over the spot where his own tattoo was. He watched Sam for a little longer, the way he moved and the slight sheen of sweat from his run or job or whatever the hell he’d been doing. If this wasn’t Sam’s way of teasing then Dean didn’t know what the hell he was doing. Because Dean shifted in his seat and tried to look away but couldn’t. And the fact that Sam had hardly paid any attention to him just annoyed him a bit. 

“Sammy.”

“What?” Sam only sounded slightly out of breath and he didn’t even pause the situps he was doing.

Dean got up, trying to seem casual as he walked over to stand over Sam. “What’re you doin’?”

“What’s it look like?”

Dean made a face at him which Sam ignored. Which pretty much made up Dean’s mind right then and there. “Sam.” This time his voice was a little rougher and left no room for Sam to ignore him. And his brother did catch the difference because he sat up, looking up at Dean curiously. When Dean didn’t say anything right away he stood up to face him, only for Dean to grab the back of his neck and just about slam their lips together roughly. Sam made a surprised grunt that Dean ignored as he stepped forward, pushing Sam back a step until his legs hit the bed and he wobbled slightly. All Dean had to do then was inch forward a little more, chest bumping Sam’s briefly and Sam dropped back to sit on the bed.

“Dean, I’m wo-“ he started but was cut off.

“Got different plans in mind for your work out,” Dean muttered, leaning over and nipping gently at his ear. It earned a satisfying shiver from Sam. 

“Dean.” It was more of a groan than a protest and he leaned back slightly, shifting further onto the bed to accommodate Dean as he climbed on top of him, straddling his legs. Sam slid his hands up under Dean’s shirt, encouraging him to ditch the layers. As soon as he did that, leaving the black t-shirt and blue button up in a pile on the floor he was pressed in close to Sam for as much contact as possible. 

Sam bucked his hips up then, grinding hard against Dean. As Dean reached for his belt to start removing the last few layers of clothing in the way Sam’s hip bumped up and his leg moved in such a way that suddenly Dean was on his back and Sam was on top of him, grinning proudly. 

"What're you-" dean started but Sam cut him off by sliding a hand into his jeans. But dean wasn't about to let this go that easily. He might have been temporarily distracted but just because Sam was on top didn't mean he wasn't going to stay there. Even though dean grudgingly had to give him points for using the move he taught him. 

As Sam tugged his jeans down he took advantage and then suddenly they both hit the floor with a thump, Dean firmly planting himself on his little brother's hips. 

"Much better," he muttered into Sam's ear as the two finished fighting with the last of their clothes. Sam didn't want to give in so easily and it almost turned into a game as they rutted against each other, hands sliding against bare skin as they searched for purchase or leverage against each other. 

A wrapped hand around Sam's cock stilled him and the moan told Dean he had won this round. He twisted and jerked his hand quickly as he reached for his duffle to pull out the lube. Sam didn't seem to care what he was doing anymore, nails digging into dean's hips and trailing scratch marks down his back.  
Dean managed to spread a generous portion of lube on his fingers, easily sliding into Sam. His brother bucked again, muttering Dean's name a few times under his breath.

"What, Sammy? What d'you want?"

Sam's first response was an incoherent whine as Dean slipped another finger inside him and twisted his hand. "Dean... Dean, please." 

And Dean grinned then because he wasn't sure he'd had been able to hold back much longer, his own cock aching for attention. He pulled his hand back and slid into Sam, groaning at the feeling of Sam surrounding him, all tight and warm. He felt Sam's fingers gripping his tightly and just as his grip eased up Dean started moving. He started thrusting into him, slowly at first but moving faster after just a little while. He grabbed Sam's leg to adjust himself, earning a satisfying groan from his little brother as he hit just the right angle. Dean had to reach forward and clap a hand over Sam's mouth because with each thrust he was getting louder and it was still early. Not that Dean minded personally; the sounds Sam made were one of his favorite things. But it was too early to be interrupted by the motel manager for excessive noise.

His other hand stayed wrapped around Sam’s cock, pumping and twisting. He felt Sam’s hand join his, not to guide his hand because Dean knew just the way to move to get Sam off, but just for the contact of their hands on top of each other.

Then Dean felt Sam clench around him and he let out a groan of his own, hand still clapped over Sam’s mouth. At that moment he felt Sam shudder and then the warmth as Sam spurted on his hand, some of it marking his chest and Sam’s. He hit his own climax a few thrusts later, grunting and still moving for a moment as he eased through the orgasm.  
Dean’s hand must have moved from Sam’s mouth because he could hear his little brother giving a few little whines and muttering his name. 

“God, Sammy,” Dean managed when he could breathe again. He didn’t let Sam respond, though, leaning in and kissing him firmly, one of Sam’s hands at the back of his neck. 

It was a long moment later before Dean pulled back, slowly sliding out of Sam with a little groan. “Not a bad improve work out, huh, little brother?”

Sam nodded and hooked a leg around one of Dean’s and put a hand on his hip, twisting and forcing Dean onto his back with a little rush of air.

“Yeah, not bad,” Sam agreed with a little smirk. He leaned in, licking and kissing at the mess on Dean’s chest and making Dean squirm underneath him. “But I’m not done yet.”


End file.
